The Crying Bride
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: Austin thought he was having a bad day but then he saw a crying bride on a bench in the park. He decided to help her out. For the rest you will have to read to find out. Auslly!


**Hey guys! Long time no see! So I got this idea from Facebook. I saw it, just like any other person that uses social media, this picture of a crying bride on a tube with someone saying, "And I thought I was having a bad day." So I decided to write a fanfic about it.**

 **I apologise for any grammar mistakes, or any mistakes in general.**

 **I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognise. ENJOY! :D  
**

Austin's POV:

"Austin honey, you are 25 with no wife or girlfriend. I know that is still a young age but before you turn around you will be 30 and still alone. I do want to have grandchildren before I die." Mimi, my mum, rambled on the other side of the phone as I entered the park.

I sigh angrily, "Mum could you stop talking about marriage every time I call you?! I am having enough of the same conversation over and over again." I sat on the bench.

"But don't you want to have a wife? Are you not lonely there?" She said referring my life in New York. I've moved here when I started university. Since then I never got intension of moving back to my hometown. I have my friends in here so it's good. And maybe all of my family is in Miami, I still go back there on holidays.

"Mum I am fine on my own. Anyways I got to go. Tell dad I say hi and I will call you tomorrow." I said ending the never ending conversation.

"Okay will do. Stay safe. I love you."

"I love you too." I ended the call and sigh in frustration. I look up and saw cloudless sky with only few birds flying here and there. Why my mood can't be like today's weather? So nice and sunny.

I sigh again when suddenly I heard a sob. Confused I look back down. I heard another sob, like someone's crying. I look to my left: nothing. I look to my right and saw something white 3 benches away from mine. I look closely and saw a woman dressed in a white long dress that had brown stains at the bottom.

I looked confused for a second but then my eyes widen in realisation. That is a bride. I look at her in sympathy.

And I thought I was having a bad day.

I sat there for a few moments just looking at her while she cried. I probably looked like some creep.

What the hell am I doing?!

I face palmed myself. My mum raised me better.

I stood up and slowly walk up to her. When I reached her, I sat down and took out a tissue out of my pocket.

"Here you go." I said passing it to her. She took her hands from her face and gladly took the tissue. She blow her nose and then she turned to me. I silently gasp but not in horror but in surprise. She is so beautiful. Even though her mascara is running, her hair is messy and her eyes are red she still looks drop dead gorgeous.

"Th-thank you." She sniffed, giving me a small smile.

"No problem." I nod my head. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask softly.

"A guy I thought loved me back broke my heart while we were at the altar. When we were about to say our I do's he shook his head no and run away. I was left alone at the altar, heart broken and embarrassed. Soon after I run out from the church and didn't know where to go so I came here." After she finished her small speech she start crying again.

I sigh sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that." I looked at her as she hugged herself. I awkwardly scratched the back of my head. "Um, do you want me to hug you?" I asked unsure. Since the last time I had a girlfriend was 6 years ago and I didn't had any sisters, I don't know how to handle a crying woman.

She looked at me for a second before she literally jump at me. Her hands went around my torso, hugging really tightly as she sob onto my t-shirt. I got my hands around her small back and hugged her and rubbed her back in comforting circles. "Shh, it's okay. Just let it out."

"I can't believe he did that!" She cried harder that probably the mascara rubbed on my shirt but I could care less. The only problem on my mind is the crying bride in my arms. "I thought he loved me but no he had to leave and embarrass me."

"Shh, forget about him. If he really did love you, he wouldn't leave such a gorgeous girl at the altar." I tried comforting her.

She pulled back and start speaking, "So why did he ask me to marry him if he didn't love me?" She looked at me with her teary eyes.

I looked at her without pulling away from the hug. I saw hurt in her eyes. I wanted to say something but nothing came out. I probably looked like a fish. Finally I said, "I don't know but lets not think about that. Um you know, instead of sitting here in a public park you can come to my place, take a shower, eat something. And when you'll feel better, I'll take you to your house." I suggested because for some reason it broke my heart seeing a woman as cute as her, crying.

"Um no offence but I don't even know you. You're a stranger to me and who knows? Maybe you are a type of guy that finds crying braids, comforts them then take them to their houses to murder them." She said biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. Her tears where long gone and I could see some happiness in her eyes.

I chuckled, "Nah, I'm a good guy. Now c'mon, lets go." I said standing up and pulling the beautiful brunette up with me. "I'm Austin by the way." I said extending my hand for her.

She smiled saying, "I'm Ally." She took my hand and shook it. I grin while I put my arm over her shoulder protectively and begun exiting the park.

As we were walking to my house that was five minutes away from the park I could see some pedestrians giving Ally a sympathy look or some were whispering to each other stuff like, "Poor girl," or, "He's such a gentleman for helping her out." Not to sound cocky or anything but yeah, I'm a good guy.

"We're here." I said as we walk inside a building and made our way to the elevator.

"No way." Ally said surprised.

"What?"

She start giggling, "It's funny how you won't have to take me home so far." She smiled at me as I pressed number three in the elevator. I look at her confused while she finished, "I live here too. Door 26 on the second floor."

I look at her shocked, "Seriously?"

She nod her head as we got out of the elevator and to my door room. I stopped at number 32 and took out my keys. "That's good I guess. Now you know I'm not some psycho killer." I smirk down at her as we walked into my apartment. "Sit down as I make some tea." I told her getting into the kitchen.

I can't believe such a gorgeous girl was living one floor away from me. I need to get myself together. Her fiancé just broke her heart and she's not looking for a relationship. Woah! Where the hell did THAT came from?! I know her for less than an hour and am already liking her? Man, I'm so messed up.

I came back to the living room with two cups of tea and put them down on the table. I sat next to her as she was fidgeting with her fingers. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"You do realise I can take shower in my own apartment that is three minutes away from here?" She raised her eye brow at me and I had to think of something to not make her leave. She just got here.

"Um but how will I ensure you will come back and while you're here I will know you won't sit in your bed watching some sad chick flick whilst eating ice cream." I gave her a knowing look.

She sigh in defence, "Okay you caught me. I will just go to my apartment, take a shower and change while throwing this dress into the bin and then I will come back." She said as she was standing up.

"But why would you do that when you can take shower here and I will just give you some clothes?" I suggested as I shrugged my shoulders and went into my room for a shirt and my grey sweatpants. I came back and gave them to her.

"Won't your girlfriend be mad that you give another girl your own clothes?" She asked me while taking my clothes in hesitation.

"She won't be mad because she doesn't exist." I told her shorty.

"Really?" She looks really surprised.

"Why are you so shocked?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry but you look like a type of guy to have girls lining themselves at your door." She blushed slightly.

"Well I don't see any lady except for one, a really pretty one to be exact." I wink at her and she looked around confused. "Who?"

"You, dummy." I ruffle her soft hair laughing at her obviousness.

"Ohh." She blushed even harder. "You think I'm pretty? But I look like a mess right now."

"So? I don't care if your mascara is running down your cheeks. I still think you're beautiful." I gave her a soft smile.

"You sure know how to talk to a girl to make them feel better." She shook her head playfully as I smirk. "I have my ways."

"Anyways, there's a bathroom so take all the time you need." I pointed at my bathroom door. Ally nod her head and walk inside the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Few minutes later I heard a water going and I sigh. The guy that left her at the altar is a complete idiot. If he didn't want a marriage, he should've told her that few weeks before an actual wedding day and not run away from the church like a coward.

I start watching TV while ordering some pizza. This whole drama probably made her hungry. Well I would've been hungry anyways.

Half an hour later the pizza have already arrived and I heard the water stop running, which means she stopped showering. Soon after she came out wearing my clothes and man did she look good in them. They were really buggy making her look really adorable.

Ally had her wedding dress in her arms along with her shoes and was making her way to the bin. "You don't mind me throwing it in your bin?"

"Not at all," I replied confused, "Although don't you want to keep it for you know," I cleared my throat, "Next marriage? All you would have to do is wash it few times for the stains to go away."

She shook her head no, "I will just get a new one, besides," she said as she threw the dress in the bin and went to sit beside me on the couch still holding her white shoes, "I didn't like that dress at all." She put the heals next to the couch.

"Then why did you choose a dress you didn't like?" I raised my eyebrow confused.

"I didn't choose it. He said that if he's going to buy it, he's going to choose it. I thought he'll have a good taste but I was stood corrected when he showed me the dress. I was horrified but because I loved him, I didn't argue cause I didn't want to make him upset. The only reason I'm keeping these heals is because I bought them and was able to choose them myself." She explained getting comfortable on the couch. I gaped at her shocked. That guy sounded like a douche bag. I would've never choose a wedding dress for my fiancé because first of all I wouldn't know which she would want and second of all, it brings bad luck when a guy sees a dress before the wedding. Ha! No wonder it didn't work out when that idiot saw the damn dress.

"Well, I brought you some pizza. You're probably hungry." I said changing the subject. I don't want her to burst in tears again.

"Thank you. Yeah I am starving! I had to eat salads for a good week because when he brought the dress, it was one size too small." She shrugged taking the biggest slice of pizza from the table. My eye twitched as I started at her. "Your oh so called fiancé sounds like a complete asshole whenever you talk about him. I mean, if you're buying a dress for your girl then at least know her size." I roll my eyes.

"I know. Too bad I didn't realise that earlier." She sight sadly while eating her pizza. I gave her a sad smile and turn to TV to carry on watching some movie I apparently turn on.

How can you buy a dress for your fiancé one size too small that the lady need to starve herself to loose weight so she can fit in it? Even though I don't know her that much, I'm glad that, that idiot run away. At least she won't have to be forever with a guy that always needs to have it his own way.

~One week later~

It has been a week since I met Ally and I am really glad for that because she is the funniest and the dorkiest person ever. Currently I am sitting in my living room and I am eating a bowl of cereals while thinking about again our conversation last week. That guy was a real idiot to leave such an awesome girl. Ally is really something different. We already bond throughout this week. It turns out we're different but the same at the same time. For instance, she likes pickles, I like pancakes; she likes reading books, I like having fun; I am cool and collected and she chews her hair when she gets nervous! The only thing we have in common is music. She sings and write whereas I can't write a song to save my life.

Her voice is so beautiful and soft that I instantly fall in love with. And the way her eyes sparkle when she sang. Or her bright smile. Or her soft hair that falls like a waterfall. Or the way she smells so nice like roses.

Oh.

My.

God.

I think I like Ally.

But that can't be. I just met the girl last week.

So does that mean that love at first sight is true? But that possible can't be true. Something like that happens only in books and movies and this is real life. I am seriously messed up. Nah. I bet I have some mixed feelings considering I haven't really had a longer than 5 minutes conversations with ladies. Yeah that's probably it.

Knock knock.

Confused I look at the time and saw 10:08 am. I stood up and made my way to the door. I opened it and was greeted by the beauty herself.

"Hey Ally." I smiled at her as I was letting her in. "Hey Austin. Guess what?" She asked me as she went inside my house and plopped herself onto my couch. I laughed silently at her before closing my door and joining her on the couch. "What?"

"The idiot send me a letter." She stared angrily at a piece of paper that was in her hand. I narrowed my eyes as I also look at it. "What did he say?"

"See for yourself." She gave me the paper and looked away. I took it and start reading it.

 _Dear Ally_

 _I am so sorry for running away and embarrassing you in front of the whole church. It wasn't fair on you. The least I can do right now is apologise and explain myself._

 _On a day of our marriage my ex girlfriend showed up at my doorstep with a child. She said it was my child. I didn't believe it at first but then I took a good took at the boy and it was almost as if I saw myself. If you think I cheated on you then you're wrong. I loved you too much to hurt you like that. The boy was 3 years old and we were 2 years together; just pointing it out._

 _She told me to not get married to you but to stay with her. She said that if I refuse to do so, she will lie to you about the kid probably making you hate me. Actually you probably hate me either way because what I did was unforgivable._

 _You have no idea how much sorry I am but I figured that it is better this way. I hope you find someone worthy your time and love._

 _Just remember I love you._

 _Your one and only,_

 _Dallas_

I look up at Ally and saw her looking down at her lap. "Will you forgive him?" I asked unsurely.

"I don't know. What he did was indeed unforgivable and he should've told me this but I guess I can understand him. This ex girlfriend he's talking about is really crazy. I saw her once in action and it wasn't pretty; she got so angry about the wrong shoe size so I can imagine what she would've done if he didn't agree." Ally turn her head to look at me. She looked hurt.

"You know? He's in the past now so don't think about him." I tried to comfort her, "I understand that it's hard to forget someone that used to be special, even though he was complete jerk," I mumbled the last part to himself but she still heard me and giggled, "But at least you can try. There's plenty fish in the sea, right?" I grin, trying to comfort her.

Ally raised her eye brow at me and my smile flattered, "I'm sorry if I made you feel even worse. I'm not used to comforting girls. I never actually did."

"It's alright." She smiled at me then she playfully punched my arm, "You did a great job, though."

"Thanks." I smiled at her and then lean in to hug her. She hugged me back and we stayed like that for few minutes, or maybe hours.

~One month later~

Remember when I told you it's impossible to fall in love with Ally considering I barely knew her? Well I think I lied. No I don't think, I know I lied because I realised how much Ally has an effect on me, something I haven't felt for years. Not with any of other girl or even my previews girlfriends. Gosh it sounds so cliché, I need to stop.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my mum.

"Hey mum." I said after I picked it up.

"Hey honey. How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you and dad?"

"Oh we're good as always." She said in hurried voice. "So, tell me. How's you and Ally?"

Of course she would ask that. Ever since I told her about Ally, she's been nagging me to no end.

"Mum, nothing changed from yesterday." Oh did I forgot to mention that she's been calling everyday with the same question?

"You never know." She mumbled and I rolled my eyes. Then there's a knock on the door. "Okay mum I got to go. I love you, bye."

"But-"

"Bye." I said before hanging up. I know I won't hear the end of this but I we talk about the same thing every day, it's won't be the end of the world if I end the conversation earlier.

There's a knock on my door again. Right. I forgot.

I face palm myself before rushing to the door and opening it. "Finally. I thought you were ignoring me." Ally said as she walked straight into my apartment and onto a couch.

"Ignore you? Why would I do that?" I laughed as I sat next to her.

"I don't know." She shrugged as she start searching through the channels. It's so adorable that she feels like home in my apartment. Gosh I got it bad.

"Austin you okay?" Ally asked me worriedly, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked few times before looking back at the brunette. "Huh?"

"You kinda spaced out on me." She said biting her bottom lip. This made me look at her pink lips for more than I should. "Austin?" I look back into her eyes that were this time full of amusement. "You just did it again." She smirk at me.

"I-I did? Sorry." I apologised blushing madly. This is embarrassing.

"You sure you okay?" She asked raising her eye brow. I bite my lip thoughtfully before deciding to go for it and just say it.

"Actually there's something I wanted to tell you." I started bravely. She nod her head, encouraging me to continue. "You see, I totally understand if you stop speaking to me after what I say but I just can't help it and I thought you deserve to know because you're really sweet girl and-" I started to ramble because of the nervousness. Just a month with this girl and she's already rubbing off on me.

"-I like you too." She interrupted me before I could even finish my sentence.

I look at her wide eyed before grinning happily. "Really?"

She nod her head before moving forward and crashing her lips onto mine. I immediately kiss her back, smiling. Her lips tasted like strawberry pancakes. Mmm, my favourite. Wait...

I pulled away and said, "Did you had strawberry pancakes on purpose today?" She looked like she was about to explode from giggling.

"Actually I have them everyday in hopes you will finally confess your feelings towards me. That would be something like a reward." She grinned like a cheshire cat and shook my head playfully before kissing her again.


End file.
